The parking of motor vehicles on longitudinally inclined roadways requires particular circumspection on the part of the driver, in order to secure the motor vehicle against unintended rolling away in the direction of the longitudinal inclination of the roadway.
A method for warning the driver, during the parking of the motor vehicle on a longitudinally inclined roadway, is described in German Patent No. DE 10 2004 050 052, which reminds the driver to secure his motor vehicle if he forgets, when parking the vehicle on a longitudinally inclined roadway, to set a wheel angle that will prevent the unintended rolling away of the motor vehicle. The method provided in that document steers the attention of the driver to the necessity of securing against rolling away, that is still to be undertaken. It is true that an active action of the driver is required for this, namely, indeed, undertaking the securing, particularly by setting the suitable wheel angle/steering angle. It is optionally provided to have the wheel angle corrected or set with the aid of the roadway inclination ascertained, for instance, by a parking assistant function, which acts upon the steering of the motor vehicle. In unfavorable cases, however, these measures are insufficient for effecting sufficient securing of the motor vehicle against unintended rolling away.